Tips
Teamwork is a key element in SDGO, whether in pvp or in missions. However newer players may not be used to what experienced players consider basic stuff. This guide is to help those inexperienced players get to grips with the basics. Basic Manners No-one likes a unfriendly player, stay polite and friendly and people will behave the same to you. If people ask something reply politely, listen to people (especially in missions) and feel free to contribute. Trolls will be unavoidable, part of the digital circle of life, don't indulge them. Leave them be and soon enough they'll fizzle out, that or the room admin will boot them out......... Keys of Life Aside from the buttons covered in Controls there are two other important keys to remember; Escape (ESC) - Skips cut scenes, only works when all four players press the button. F5 - Marks your unit as ready, also begins a game when you're the master. If you don't press it before the counter reaches zero you will be automatically kicked. Survival of the fittest: the best to adapt Don't feel you have to be cemented to a single unit, adapt and find what suits your style, or the situation, the best. This is handy in pvp too; if there a lot of papers in the lobby try a scissors to counter them, same rule applies for a large number of rocks or scissors. Quests: Free candy There are several quests that will give you decent mobile suits as rewards, try them out before charging in with a training MS. Nobody's Perfect No-one will be able to run a 100% success rate, if you lose a quest or pvp match keep trying. Even the best of players started small, don't feel that you'll need an SS Rank to win. The feeling of taking out a Nu HWS with a C Rank can be worth the work. Not All Units are Gundams If you are Starting out, it's best to go in with the knowledge that not all Mobile Suits (MS) are Gundams, but all Gundams are MS. There are two ways to tell if a unit is a gundam if the name doesn't state that it is a gundam. #It has two eyes and a face mask. #Most will have the signature V head ornament that a Gundam has (except for the Ez8 and Victory Gundam Hexa). Don't Special The Boss (Mission Only) Well what does this mean? Well it really only applies to units with Ranged or Melee Specials which are designated by certain symbols ( and ). Specials in general do less damage to bosses in Missions compared to the entire team damaging, but mostly it's a time management issue in most cases, if someone uses one of the two listed specials they are wasting a valuable 8-10 seconds that the team could have used to get the both to near death, or kill it entirely. Many times using a special attack on a boss can cause a glitch, too. Now you are asking why I didn't list Beam specials as a nono, well it's simple the entire team can still attack the boss while it is being pinned down by a beam special. If someone is using a Beam Special on the boss, it's also common courtesy not to rush in for a melee combo until the very end. If the boss is knocked down by your combo, they're freed from the Beam Spec, and the person using it wastes a part of their spec trying to pin the boss down again. Playing with a Goal in mind. You can achieve alot in this game with a little hardwork and figuring out a goal to set for yourself. Like if you want a certain unit you should take the time stop and figure out what you need to do to get it, is it a unit that can be crafted, can I buy the blueprints, what units do I need, do I have the key unit, where do I get the key unit, can I craft the Key unit, once this is all figured out you'll be able to easily achieve this goal with a little hard work. P.S. You'll feel very rewarded by doing so and feel like you have achieved something. Category:Guide